Bobby Nortons Returns!
by Adam The Person
Summary: The Sequel to the Story Danger Danger Vince LaSalle. please read that before this if you have not already. please review this I appreciate your feedback. Thank You. CHAPTER 8 IS NOW IN. sorry about the wait for it i was a little busy lately.
1. The beggining of our story

Disclaimer: I do not or ever will own recess  
  
Bobby Norton Returns!!  
  
By: AdamThePerson  
  
It was about 2 years since the notorious Bobby Norton was thrown in jail for kidnapping Vince LaSalle and T.J. Detweiler and keeping them in his basement for a few days. But now Third Street and the gang are going to get an unpleasant surprise.  
  
"Summer vacation!" T.J. screams as the school year finally ends.  
  
"Freedom...total freedom for 3 months." Spinelli says basking in the glory of succeeding through the long school year.  
  
"Well I have to go guys my folks are having some sort of surprise for me when I get home." Vince said on his way down the street.  
  
"Too bad mikey was sick today...he missed all the fun." Gretchen said.  
  
"Yea" Gus said.  
  
"It's not like mikey to miss school...it just doesn't seem right." T.J. said.  
  
"Well we're gonna go" Gretchen and Gus said.  
  
"Ok see ya" spinelli said.  
  
As T.J. and Spinelli walked home they came across Simpson Drive. T.J. got a chill.  
  
"You ok Teej?" Spinelli asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just wonder what Bobby is doing right now" T.J. said.  
  
Later that night T.J. was reading his Señor Fusion comic books and the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, Detweiler house T.J. speaking" T.J. said  
  
"I'm Baaaaaaack" the voice on the phone said.  
  
"And your friend Mikey is with Me." The voice said and hung up.  
  
Just then T.J knew who he was talking to.  
  
"Bobby Norton!" T.J. screamed. TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	2. TJ and vince

Disclaimer: I do not own recess characters  
  
The next day was Saturday and T.J. went over to Vince's house to tell him about the phone call from Bobby.  
  
"Vince!! You won't believe what happened last night" T.J. exclaimed out of breath from running to his house.  
  
"What is it?" Vince said wondering what has gotten T.J. so worked up.  
  
"I got a call" T.J. said.  
  
"Wow a call how surprising." Vince said sarcastically.  
  
"From Bobby Norton!" T.J. screamed.  
  
"W-w-who did you say" Vince said alarmed.  
  
"Bobby Norton." T.J. said.  
  
"Oh man....wait, wasn't he put away for 12 years?" Vince said.  
  
"Yea...." T.J. said.  
  
"So it couldn't have been him......maybe someone pretending to be him" Vince said.  
  
"But it sounded just like him" T.J. said.  
  
"But it wasn't....." Vince said walking to the fridge to get a glass of milk.  
  
"Eww spoiled" Vince said taking a drink of the milk.  
  
"Do you think he has Mikey?" T.J asked.  
  
"Nah...how would he know where to find him." Vince said reassuring T.J.  
  
"I guess..." T.J. said.  
  
"Don't worry about we'll go to Mikey's house later." Vince said.  
  
"Ok...well I'm gonna go, we are having lasagna" T.J. said going out the door.  
  
"Ok see ya" Vince said going to his room.  
  
"Ha ha ha T.J worries about nothing" Vince said lying on the bed.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" Vince said.  
  
"Hey Vince long time no see.....it's been what 2 years?" The Mysterious person on the other line said.  
  
"WHO IS THIS!!?" Vince exclaimed.  
  
"Don't say you don't remember" He said laughing.  
  
"You!" Vince Yelled into the phone.  
  
"See you soon" the voice said as he hung up.  
  
"Oh No" Vince said still holding the phone to his ear only listening to the dial tone.  
  
After dinner T.J. went over to Mikey's to get to the bottom of this.  
  
"Why hello T.J." Mrs. Blumberg said.  
  
"Hi, is Mikey home?" T.J. asked  
  
"I'm sorry T.J. Mikey is home today...him and his friend Billy went to his house for a sleepover. Mrs. Blumberg Said.  
  
"Billy who?" T.J. said.  
  
"Billy Norton...why is something wrong?" Mrs. Blumberg asked.  
  
"No nothing" T.J. said.  
  
"Calls from Bobby...Mikey going over to Billy's house for the first time....There is something fishy going on around here." T.J. said walking home.  
  
"I have to find out what is going on!" T.J. said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	3. Spinelli

Disclaimer: me no own recess.....we have covered this.  
  
Vince was completely terrified from the telephone call he had received a few hours earlier.  
  
Then the phone rang again and Vince was terrified to answer it, he waited a few seconds to build up the courage.  
  
He slowly picked up the phone.  
  
Vince uneasily answered the phone. "H-h-hello?"  
  
"Hey its Spinelli...want to come over?" Spinelli asked.  
  
"No...Not right now." Vince said.  
  
"Ok" Spinelli said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Vince, come down for dinner" Mrs. LaSalle called  
  
"O-ok" Vince said slowly going down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Vince? You aren't eating your food" Mr. LaSalle asked Vince who was staring at his meat loaf.  
  
"I'm just not hungry." Vince said thinking about the call and what he should do about it.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" Mrs. LaSalle asked Vince.  
  
"Yea....May I be excused?" Vince asked.  
  
"You may." Mr. LaSalle said as Vince got up and walked over to T.J.'s house.  
  
Vince was looking around every few moments searching for anything suspicious, since he is confused about everything that is going on.  
  
"Hello Vince T.J. isn't here he went to Mikey's house and came back saying something about exploring evil plots and kidnappers and evil phone calls so I have no idea what's going on with him....Geez one friend isn't home and he becomes paranoid." Mrs. Detweiler said.  
  
"You mean Mikey wasn't home!!" Vince exclaimed running to Spinelli's house.  
  
"What is with the kids today" Mrs. Detweiler said walking back into the house.  
  
Spinelli had called Gretchen and found out she was at a science museum just as Vince pounded on the door.  
  
"What's the big id-Oh hi Vince....I thought you couldn't come" Spinelli said glad to finally get a hold of someone.  
  
"Bobby....he's back" Vince wearily said from being out of breath.  
  
"You mean the Bobby" Spinelli said kind of worried.  
  
"Yes....he's got Mikey too." Vince said.  
  
"What? Come in" Spinelli said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Vince came in and sat down across from her on the chair.  
  
"Bobby has Mikey and judging about my experience with him Mikey is in trouble." Vince said.  
  
Spinelli just stared blankly at the television screen. "Uh-Huh..."  
  
"Spinelli!" Vince yelled as he grabbed the remote control and turned the T.V. off.  
  
"HEY!" Spinelli screamed. "That was wrestle mania!"  
  
"Spinelli! He has Mikey!!" Vince yelled to try to get it through to her.  
  
"Are you sure" Spinelli asked.  
  
"T.J.'s mom said he went over there and Mikey was missing." Vince said thinking about what is going on in their lives. "We have to figure out what to do."  
  
"Well it's just Me, You and T.J." Spinelli said. "Gretchen is at a Museum and Gus isn't home."  
  
"It's up to us....we have to save Mikey" Vince said.  
  
"But first we have to find T.J." Spinelli added.  
  
T.J. was walking the streets until he reached Simpson drive where Billy and Bobby lived and where he had been taken hostage, he was going to go to the house and knock on the door until he remembered what had happened before...he tried to save Vince and gotten captured by Bobby. So he went to go get his friends. He ran to Spinelli's house to see if she would go with him since Vince didn't believe it was really Bobby who had called him.  
  
"Hey Spinel-Vince? What are you doing here?" T.J. asked Vince confused.  
  
"I got a call too" Vince said.  
  
"So you believe me?" T.J. asked.  
  
"Yea" Vince said.  
  
"Vince get Spinelli and tell her to get ready...we are going to the house on Simpson Drive." T.J. said.  
  
"We are?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yes we are and this time...I am going to make sure we don't mess up...because we will have a plan!" T.J. said.  
  
"Ok we're coming." Vince and Spinelli said.  
  
"Ok......lets go" T.J. said starting to think of a plan while walking off toward the house that had put him in a state that no kid should ever be in.....Kidnapping.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	4. plan and entry

Disclaimer: I don't own recess  
  
"Our plan guys is to first seem innocent and while Spinelli is hiding around the house, knock on the door and me and Vince will pretend to be going over to hang out with Billy but then we will start talking to him while Spinelli slips in and looks around.....especially the basement....don't forget the basement....key area..." T.J. explains. "Got that part Spinelli?"  
  
"Yea and if I see anyone suspicious I will give them a taste of Madame Fist!!" Spinelli said flexing her muscles.  
  
"Then a few minutes later I will say I have to use the bathroom and then join Spinelli while Vince is still talking to Billy and maybe play a game with him and we will start looking around until we find where Mikey is and if we run into Bobby I will give the signal and we should be able to take him down." T.J. explained.  
  
"What's the signal" Vince asked.  
  
"The signal will be Waaaa Waaaa" T.J. said.  
  
"Got it" Vince and Spinelli said.  
  
"Ok lets go" T.J. said  
  
Spinelli crept around to the side of the house while T.J. and Vince knocked on the door.  
  
The door answered and they stared at a tall figure......Bobby.  
  
"Um......Waaaa Waaaa?" T.J. called. "Heh Heh"  
  
"ATTACK" Spinelli yelled tackling down Bobby.  
  
T.J., Vince and Spinelli ran into the house looking everywhere for the basement door.  
  
"Its not here" Vince said looking around franticly.  
  
"It has to be!" said T.J.  
  
"Do you see a door!?!?!" Vince screamed.  
  
"This is where it was" Spinelli said.  
  
"Keep looking!" Vince said as they ran all over the house.  
  
Just then Bobby got back up. "You can run but you can't hide" He yelled running after them.  
  
"He's gaining on us!" Spinelli said franticly trying to open up any door she could find.  
  
"No use they are all locked" Bobby said as he ran up right behind them.  
  
Spinelli tried to stomp on his foot but it didn't have an effect on him.  
  
"After last time do you think I was stupid enough not to come back without thinking about that? This time I am wearing my steel toe boots so you can't hurt me." Bobby said laughing and feeling proud of himself.  
  
"Yea?" Spinelli said and Kicked Bobby in the shins as hard as she could sending him to the ground.  
  
They ran upstairs and found a room with an unlocked door and ran in.  
  
"Hurry up and lock it" T.J. said.  
  
"What are we going to do Teej?" Spinelli said kind of worried about what they had gotten themselves into.  
  
"I don't know...Is that door locked?" T.J. said.  
  
"I think so...it's a weird lock that I've never seen before but I think I locked it." Vince said studying the lock.  
  
"Teej I hope we will get out of this" Spinelli said leaning against a wall.  
  
"We will Spinelli...we will" T.J. said trying to reassure her.  
  
"This wall feels kind of odd" Spinelli said.  
  
Just then the wall caved in and Spinelli fell into the darkness of the hole.  
  
"Spinelli!!" T.J. screamed looking into the hole  
  
"Where is she" Vince asked running to T.J. and looking into the hole as well.  
  
"She's gone" Bobby said from behind them.  
  
They turned around looking at Bobby with frightened looks on their faces.  
  
"I guess it wasn't locked" Vince said.  
  
"Now you are going to have a worse fate then your friend" Bobby said walking toward them smiling all the while.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	5. what happened to spinelli?

Disclaimer: I don't own recess.  
  
Spinelli was lying lifeless on the floor of a dark, dark room. She must have fallen 20 feet from where the wall caved in. Suddenly her eyes opened, she looked around and sat up. Her leg was hurt badly; she had a gash on the side of her leg because she had landed on the rocky ground.  
  
"Where am I?" Spinelli said getting up. "Ow, my leg!" She looked down and saw her bloody leg and limped around letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Help! Help me!" Spinelli Shouted, the only answer was an echo.  
  
Then she heard muffled sounds coming from across the room. She staggered around trying to find what she had heard. Then, as she turned a corner she walked into a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. She pulled the string.  
  
"Mikey!" Spinelli shouted with joy. She limped to him and took off the duct tape around his mouth and untied the ropes which tied him to a metal chair.  
  
"Thank you Spinelli" Mikey said getting up for the first time in days. "I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Me too buddy, me too" Spinelli said sitting down on the chair.  
  
"What happened to your leg?" Mikey asked Spinelli worried for her safety.  
  
"I guess I fell on something" She said examining her leg.  
  
T.J. and Vince were being taken to another room where they were both being tied to a chair.  
  
"How'd did you get out so early!" T.J. said. "You were supposed to be in jail for 12 years!"  
  
"I got out on parole." Bobby said as he put duct tape on the both of them. "I guess kidnapping wasn't such a big deal to the Parole Board."  
  
Bobby left the room to get a sandwich.  
  
T.J. and Vince used their chins to slip the tape off their mouths. T.J. eventually untied the rope by moving his hands so he could reach the knot and untie it.  
  
"Yes! I got it!" T.J. said getting up to go untie Vince.  
  
"C'mon Hurry up Teej." Vince said. "Who knows when he could come back?" "I'm trying" T.J. said.  
  
Just then Bobby walked back in the room. "What the?!" Bobby said.  
  
Bobby walked up to T.J., slammed and held him up to the wall.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Bobby screamed at him.  
  
"Let go of me!" T.J. said kicking and screaming.  
  
Vince's ropes were loose enough for him to untie himself and get up.  
  
"Take this!" Vince said as he picked up a radio and threw it at Bobby knocking him to the floor.  
  
"Run T.J., run" Vince screamed as he ran out the door.  
  
T.J. was right behind him in no time. They found an open door and looked behind them to see if Bobby was after them, they weren't paying attention and they fell down the stairs that the door led them to.  
  
"Ow!" Vince said. "You ok T.J.?"  
  
"Yeah" T.J. said getting up.  
  
They started running as fast as they could. They couldn't see anything because it was so dark but they didn't care. They turned the corner and they looked like they had seen a ghost.  
  
"Spinelli!" T.J. said running to her. "You're ok!"  
  
"Not really" Spinelli said motioning to her leg.  
  
"Are you ok?" T.J. said.  
  
"Yea" She said.  
  
"Mikey?" Vince said. "We've been looking for you"  
  
"I knew you would" Mikey said.  
  
Just then Bobby walked in and took out his gun and grabbed Spinelli, pointing the gun to her head. "Don't Move!"  
  
"Don't shoot" T.J. said  
  
Vince and Mikey were as still as stone.  
  
"I will shoot her" Bobby said. "And it wouldn't bother me a bit" he said laughing.  
  
T.J. was so mad he turned and picked up the metal chair Mikey was tied to and swung at Bobby.  
  
Spinelli closed her eyes from fear.  
  
The Gun fired.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	6. 911!

Disclaimer: I don't own recess  
  
Spinelli opened her eyes. She was amazed she hadn't died, but then it hit her, she hadn't been shot.  
  
"Oh No!" she screamed when she saw T.J. on the ground with a bullet in his stomach.  
  
T.J. wasn't moving, barely was breathing, he was just lying there on the ground.  
  
Spinelli turned around and saw that Bobby was on the ground too. Then, she saw the metal chair that hit him; it had a huge dent in it. It had appeared that T.J. used all his might to hit bobby. All Spinelli could do was think that it was all her fault. She thought if she didn't fall through that wall or if she wasn't standing where she was, that it wouldn't have happened, that T.J. would still be ok.  
  
"T.J." Spinelli screamed as she ran to him not even thinking about the pain from her leg.  
  
Vince and Mikey were already with T.J., they were trying to wake him up.  
  
Even though all they could think about was T.J. a part of them were praying that Bobby would not get up. If he did they would not know what to do.  
  
"Come one we need to get him to a hospital" Vince said picking T.J. up and carrying him up to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to go help him" Mikey said following Vince.  
  
Spinelli barely lifted Bobby up to put him in the chair but she eventually did it. She went to get the duct tape to tape him to the chair but it was upstairs. She went up to get it. When she came back down Bobby was gone. She started to walk to the chair to see if he fell off when something touched her. She turned around but the only thing that touched her was the light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Then she turned back around and tried to scream but nothing came out.  
  
"Why hello" Bobby said.  
  
Meanwhile, Vince and Mikey were trying to call 911.  
  
"C'mon c'mon" Vince said. "The phone is dead."  
  
"Mikey we have to take T.J. to a neighbor's house!" Vince said in a panic.  
  
"But Bobby locked and sealed the door so we couldn't get out." Mikey said.  
  
Vince had an idea he picked up a chair and smashed a window with it.  
  
"Hand me T.J.!" Vince said jumping through the window.  
  
"Now you jump through" Vince said now holding T.J.  
  
Mikey jumped through and they ran to the nearest house.  
  
"Excuse me! Can I please use your phone my friend is hurt bad!" Vince said to the man in the house.  
  
"Yea, yea hurry up bring him in" The man said.  
  
Then the man took T.J. and lied him down on the couch not caring if the blood stained it only caring for the condition of the boy he had never met.  
  
"Hello 911" Vince said happy he had gotten through.  
  
What happened to him?" The man said.  
  
"He and the rest of my friends were rescuing me." Mikey said.  
  
"Rescued? From what?" The man said.  
  
"I was kidnapped by your neighbor, Bobby Norton!" Mikey said angrily.  
  
"The cops and an ambulance are coming, I told them about our situation." Vince said.  
  
Shortly the ambulance came and took T.J. to the hospital.  
  
"Officer, the man who kidnapped my friend is over in that house" Vince said pointing to the house.  
  
The officer gave him and Mikey a ride to the house. The cops had to break down the door to get in. Vince led them downstairs to the room where Bobby was kept. Suddenly when Vince turned the corner he couldn't move.  
  
"Bobby's gone!" Vince said.  
  
Vince noticed something else that was even worse then Bobby missing.  
  
"Spinelli's gone too!" Vince said.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	7. Visiting TJ and car chase

Disclaimer: I not own any recess.  
  
"We weren't gone that long!" Vince said.  
  
"We're going to go look for them." The police officer said going up the stairs.  
  
"We're coming with you." Vince said as him and Mikey ran up the stairs.  
  
All the cops got into their squad cars and went searching everywhere. Mikey and Vince were with the sheriff.  
  
"Don't worry, we will find them" The sheriff reassured them.  
  
"I hope so" Mikey said looking out the windows.  
  
Vince rolled down his window and started screaming. "Spinelli! Where are you!!?"  
  
Vince put his head back in the car.  
  
"No use" Vince said.  
  
"We have to visit T.J." Vince said.  
  
"Ok I guess we can see how he's doing." The sheriff said.  
  
They drove to the hospital and parked in the emergency parking lot.  
  
They ran to the desk. "Hello do you know where a T.J. Detweiler is?" The sheriff said.  
  
"Yes, he is in room 203" The secretary said pointing in the direction of the room.  
  
They ran to the room and found T.J. all bandaged up because he just got back from surgery.  
  
"He's fine, he's just sleeping but I wouldn't bother him. He has been through a lot today." The doctor said.  
  
"Ok, then we should probably get going" The sheriff said motioning to leave.  
  
"Ok" Vince and Mikey said.  
  
All of a sudden T.J. got up. "Wait....I'm coming with you." T.J. said.  
  
"Can he come with us?" Vince asked the Doctor.  
  
"Well...yea but only if you're feeling better T.J." the Doctor said  
  
"I feel fine" T.J. said walking to them "Just a little pain now and then."  
  
"Ok you have to sign this form saying that he is going with you" the doctor said.  
  
The Sheriff signed it and they helped T.J. to the car.  
  
They had left the hospital and were driving down the road.  
  
"We have to find her" T.J. said.  
  
"Hey what's that?" Vince said pointing to the car in front of them.  
  
The car trunk was moving up and down like someone was kicking it from the inside. All of a sudden it opened.  
  
"Spinelli!!" T.J. yelled.  
  
Vince rolled down the window. "Jump on to the car." Vince called to Spinelli.  
  
All of a sudden when Spinelli started to jump the car did a sharp turn and she did a barrel roll in the air and land on the hood of the car unconscious.  
  
Vince got halfway out the window and pulled Spinelli into the car.  
  
"Wake up, wake up" Vince said trying to wake her up.  
  
Then, the sheriff started to chase after him at high speeds with his siren blaring, swerving through cars, eventually the sheriff car starts slowing down and running out of gas.  
  
"We're losing him" The Sheriff said.  
  
"No we won't." T.J. said.  
  
Then T.J. pulled himself out of the window and got on the roof of the car. He steadied himself and then ran towards Bobby's car and jumped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	8. the exciting conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own recess or any of its characters.

T.J. jumped into the air after the speeding car.

"No T.J., don't do it!" They all screamed as they watched him fly through the air.

T.J. landed on the trunk of the car, and then he slowly climbed onto the roof.

"Whoa!" T.J. said trying not to fall off of the car that was going at 90 miles an hour.

He crawled across the roof and put his head down by the diver side window and screamed, "Remember me!"

Bobby swerved the car trying to shake T.J. off unsuccessfully.

"T.J. is going to get hurt." Vince said.

T.J. sat up, grabbed the edge of the car and jumped and kicked in the passenger side window and sat in the seat.

"You just never learn." T.J. said as he punched Bobby and hard as he could.

"I guess not" Bobby said and he turned the cruise control on and then grabbed T.J. and started to strangle him.

T.J. was trying to gasp for air, his throat tightened, his eyes turned red, his head felt as if it were about to pop.

Just then Bobby looked away from T.J. purple face and saw there was a sharp turn.

He let go of T.J., T.J. gasped for air and his color turned normal, Bobby tried to avoid the edge but he couldn't, the car flew off the edge and they were locked in.

"NO!!!!!!!" They all screamed from the other car.

The stopped the car, got out, and looked down the cliff.

"We've got to get them." Spinelli said looking down the cliff at the fiery wreckage.

The sheriff called for helicopters for the rescue mission.

They arrived shortly and searched the canyon and found Bobby whose arm was badly burned.....but no T.J.

Bobby was immediately air lifted directly to the hospital.

2 days had passed with no word of T.J.; everyone thought he was dead except for the gang they knew he was alive which is why they all demanded that they check again.

"Check again" Vince said to the sheriff.

"We have already searched the canyon four times and we found nothing." The sheriff stated.

"So what." Gus said. "What if he is alive and hiding in a cave or something?"

"I'm sorry we just can't." the sheriff said.

Just then the sheriff got a call on his radio.

"What is it?" asked Mikey.

"Someone found T.J." He said. "He was found lying by the side of the road, he's at the hospital, let's go."

"Great!!!" screamed Spinelli.

When they got there T.J. was all cut up.

"T.J.!" they all said running into the room.

"Guys!" T.J. said looking the happiest he has been in a long time.

"What happened to you?" asked Mikey.

"Well when we flew off the edge the doors were locked, so I jumped out the window and grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff." T.J. said.

"But why didn't I see you when I looked down the cliff?" Spinelli asked.

"My hand slipped and I started to fall down the cliff which is how I got all cut up." T.J. said. "Halfway down I grabbed back on and slowly climbed down and when I got to the ground I was in so much pain I passed out. When I woke up I started to walk towards the road thinking I would find someone, when I got to the road I sat and waited for a car to come. I waited so long that I got very tired and went to sleep and then I woke up in an ambulance."

"We are all happy that you are okay." Vince said.

"So am I." T.J. said. "What happened to Bobby?"

"He is going to a maximum security prison for life with no parole." The sheriff said.

"Great." T.J. said. "Now everything can go back to normal."

"I'm just glad we don't have to deal with Bobby anymore!" Vince said.

"Me too." T.J. said.

THE END


End file.
